What If
by love.evol
Summary: What If Voldemort was never born? The life of two young pranksters, Jas and Steph, who to Hogwarts and join with the Weasley Twins... Please R&R GeorgexO.C FredxO.C
1. Two Plus Two

Summery: What if Voldemort was never born? The life of two young pranksters who move to Hogwarts. Please R&R. GeorgexO.C FredxO.C By the way it's set in today's society not in the 90's.

Disclaimer: Well as you know… I'm not J. so that mon amis (my friends) means I cannot make any money out of this fanfic. But I do own all the made up characters (sucked Step-on-wee I own you!). Oh and the plot! The End..

Chapter 1. Two Plus Two

Thrid Person View (i.e. nobody's view)

"If you start selling those things I'll have to confiscate them!"

"Oh no George! The little prefect is gonna steal our stuff!" Fred put his hands to his face in mock horror.

While the fight between the twins and Hermione started to get heavier the huge double doors of the Great Hall creaked open and a small (well small because it was so far away) blonde head came out and looked around before uttering.

"Steph, I think this is the right room."

"Got the sky for a ceiling?" questioned a small voice.

"As big as a elephants arse, oooh it's a new moon tonight!"

"Whatever, go in already."

"Sure thing." A blonde stepped out into the Great Hall followed by a huffed looking brunette. The blonde swaggered up the aisle towards Dumbledore and the brunette, well she sort of trotted up behind her, cheeks red as a red bottomed baboon and look around at the staring school, fascinated by the two girls.

"Professor Dumbledore, right?"

"Right." Dumbledore was not fazed by the situation (though nowadays he isn't fazed by much).

"You must be Miss Cummings," he said smiling as he turned to the brunette who was fiddling with her fringe.

"And that must mean you're Miss Gregor.:

"Right you are sir." Miss Gregor replied.

At this point McGonagall decide to join in their 'private' conversation.

"Alright you two. Sorting time!"

"With everybody watching! That's a bit dramatic." Cummings was startled

"For your own information, Miss Cummings, everybody was and is sorted this way and you are no different!"

"Whatever," she murmured as she sat down on the chair, "No different my arse."

"Lets see now…" the hat started when he was placed on Cummings' head.

"WTF! It bloody talks" screamed Blondie as she clutched her heart. Gregor had taken a leap back.

"Yeah, I ruddy well do." Grunted the hat, a bit hurt.

"Sorry, I didn't know (obviously), carry on."

"You have quite a bit of brains and kindness (at this point Brunette had trouble to keep from bursting out in laughter and Blondie gave daggers) in you as well as courage."

"Really! Wow!"

"You could be in any of them."

"Are you sure?"

"Well yeah."

"OK I pick red!"

"You pick! OK, yeah … all right then… GRYFFINDOR!"

"What the hell, I do have bloody ears you know! You don't need to shout!"

"The rest off the school needs to know."

"Oooh. Your turn Step-on-wee! Have fun!" Blondie leaped off the chair and patted her friend on the back.

"I ruddy well told you not to call me that, Jizz! Ouch!"

"Yeah! Well mines worse, it's rude. I'm gonna kill Lucy and Jo for making it up! Grrrr."

Cummings grumbled on her way down the steps. Stopped when she noticed Malfoy. Stared. Sniggered. Giggled. Controlled herself. Then went and plopped herself next to Hermione.

Gregor rolled her eyes and put her head in her hands, then realized that McGonagall was tutting and waiting for her to sit down.

"Sorry … ummm… errr …" She stuttered as she sat down on the seat and the hat went over her eyes. She started to turn into the a tomato again…

"Lets see, you have a wonderful nature (Cummings sniggered again and Brunette tried to give her a death stare forgetting that her eyes were under the witch's hat) as well as excellent English (Blondie then applauded and everybody rolled their eyes) but where you belong, this is hard."

"I … ummm… you can put me in… ummm…" Clearly she didn't really know which house to be put in or she would of said.

"Alright… here we go… GRYFFINDOR!!!"

"SCORE!" Cummings' voice rang over the loud cheer of the crowd and patted the seat next to as the brunette came closer.

"Hey guys I'm Steph and this is Jas" The brunette explained. She clearly had the initiative out of the two.

"Please to meet you, I'm Hermione." Hermione said.

" Umm wanm." Spluttered Ron, Jas and Steph looked at him in puzzlement, he swallowed.

"I'm Ron, and this is Harry."

Jas asked what the twins names were.

"Gred and this is Forge." Steph looked astounded as Jas rolled her eyes.

"Right, and I'm the tooth fairy." Jas added sarcastically. "No, But seriously who are you?"

Steph nodded as if she couldn't believe that there were such names. They decide not to answer.

"What are you lot in?" Steph question after a while of silence.

"Us?" Gred asked. Jas raised her eyebrows at him as if to say _boy this one's slow! _

"Well who else would she be talking to?"

"Oh. Right. Very good point. Ermm… 6th year I think… _Forge_?" Gred nudged his twin before they bust out into hysteria. The two girls stared blankly at them.

"Jizzmine, what's wrong with them?"

"I donno Step-on-wee. I really do not know." At this point it was the twins turned to astonished by wacko names.

"Did you just say _Jizzmine_?"

"Did you say _Step-on-wee_?"

"No, you idiots. My name is _Jasmine. _If you ever call me Jizzmine again I will personally murder you!"

"And my name is Steph-an-ie, not Step-on-wee. If you called me Step-on-wee again, I will bring you back to life, then murder you again!"

The boys' smiles were gone. Then they started to think.

"Actually…. We aren't Gred & Forge."

"What?" Steph-an-ie was looking as she hoped it wasn't another weird name.

"We're… we're-"

Dumbledore's speech interrupted their conversation, and afterwards they were too tried too speak that much. Steph almost went up the wrong dormitory stairs, which caused the group hysterics. Jas started to wonder if this would be normal life from now on.

Steph POV.

Dear Diary,

Oh. My. God. You will not believe the day me and Jas- sorry, Jas and I have just had. I think I'd best start at the beginning. This morning, we were ordinary witches, attending school in New Zealand - Merlin's Institute for Witches and Wizards (it's a private school… very clean, sophisticated, so on, so forth). Anyway, Jassie and I are the brains of the school. Which is why, two months ago, when we got an invitation to try out for a scholarship to Hogwarts, we thought 'oh hell, why not!' Obviously we both got in… except that the Hogwarts Express left on September the 1st… and today happened to be September the 1st!

So we floo-ed ourselves to England and in a last-minute dash tried to get all our stuff. When we got all our stuff- including my cat (his name is Betty) and Jasmine's owl (his name is Poofta)-we decided to drop into the broomstick store and buy, well, a broomstick. Because that's what you buy in broomstick stores. Anyway, so we were hanging around, eating really yummy ice-cream and dawdling like we usually do, when I happened to glance at my watch. I did a double take. Was it really 11:03? I wasn't completely sure that my watch was right, so I asked Jasmine the time. She said that my watch was probably wrong. And that it wasn't 11:03. It was 11:05. I grabbed her arm.

"Jas!"

"What?"

"It's 11:05"

"So? Why should I care about the stupid-" Jas stopped. She thought. "Oh." Her eyes widened. "Crud!" she yelled, dropping her ice-cream. I would've laughed at her, if I hadn't done the exact same thing 5 seconds earlier. "There's only one way, Stephie."

"Yes, Jas?"

"We must fly there on broomstick." "Err… what?" "C'mon, Stephanie! There's no time! Let's go!"

So we hopped on our newly-bought brooms and kicked off, flying to Hogwarts.

We were careful to stay above the clouds so the muggles couldn't see us. I love riding on a broomstick. You feel the air rush past you, you look down and you can see all the lights in the city sparkling, wherever there was a break in clouds. It was beautiful, but it took a while. I never bothered to ask Jas why we didn't just floo there, because I knew the answer: we Merlin girls _love_ to make an entrance. And an entrance we certainly made.

I was sort of shocked when I learnt about the Houses at Hogwarts, from the _Welcome to Hogwarts_ brochure. We didn't have Houses in New Zealand. We had Quidditch groups, but that was about it. I was in the Gold Team with Jas and a couple of our other Merlin mates. And… wow. The Hogwarts grounds are huge. When we got here, we didn't know where to land our broomsticks. Eventually, we found a spot and got into the main hall. I got put in Gryffindor, which is apparently the good house, so I'm happy. Jas is in Gryffindor too. Anyway, I didn't know where to sit. Jas sat down next to this girl with manic, brown hair. I asked her what her name was. She told me her name was Hermione. Then some red-headed crazy bloke told me his name was

"Wanm." Eventually, he swallowed his food and told us his name was Ron and that the boy next to him was named Harry. Harry had glasses. And green eyes.

Anyway, I was sitting there, watching Ron eat and being bored, and then I saw some cute bloke. Sitting straight across from me. I turned around to Jas.

"Jas. Who's he?"

"Err… I dunno. Let's ask." And before I could stop her, she turned to face the guy and said

"What's your name?"

"Gred." He said. He then pointed over at his brother.

"And this is Forge." _No, not his brother,_ I corrected myself (in my head, of course.)_his twin._ And oh my God this guy was cute (as far as I know he still _is_ cute but, you know. That greasy-haired Snape bloke could have mauled half his face off. You never know with teachers.). Gred and Forge? I felt sorry for them. Boy, I bet they got teased in primary school. Not that they have primary school for Wizards here. Well, at least, I don't think they do. I'll have to ask Hermione, once she stops making romantic eyes at Ron.

Jas didn't believed them.

"Right, and I'm the tooth fairy. No but seriously who are you?" they decide to skip the question and waited for another. Anyway, so I said

"What year are you lot in?"

"Us?" Gred asked. I think he's cuter than Forge (I could tell the difference, because Gred had no freckle, whereas Forge had one. If you looked really closely. Not that I did...). Anyway, so Gred said "Us?" and Jasmine said

"Well who else would she be talking to?"

"Oh. Right. Very good point. Erm… 6th year I think… _Forge?_" Gred nudged him, and they both laughed. Actually, they were almost in hysterics. Jasmine and I just stared blankly at them

"Jizzmine, what's wrong with them?"

"I dunno, Step-on-wee. I really do not know." The twins stopped. The sat up.

"Did you say _Jizzmine?_" Forge spluttered.

"Did you say _Step-on-wee?_" and off they went again. Jasmine and I rolled our eyes. Jizzmine is what I call Jassie as a pet-name, because in New Zealand, that's how everyone pronounces Jasmine. It's quite hilarious, actually. Jas calls me Step-on-wee because, well, I don't know why. I accidently let slip once that that's what my cousins call me, and she's been calling me that ever since.

"No, you idiots. My name is _Jas_mine. If you ever call me Jizzmine again, I will personally murder you!"

"And my name is Steph-an-ie, not Step-on-wee. If you call me Step-on-wee again, I will bring you back to life, then murder you again." The boys looked a little scared.

"Actually…" said Gred. "We aren't Gred and Forge."

"What?" I looked at them strangely.

"We're… we're-"

An old bloke with a looong white beard and a dress stood up, interrupting Gred's crazy talk. He didn't even speak, and everyone was quiet. I guessed that was Dumbledore. I found out my guess was right, when I asked Hermione afterwards. I didn't get time to ask about the primary schools. I must remember to ask her tomorrow, though!

"Welcome to our school, both 1st years," he said, looking at the shiny-headed youth sitting near the front of the great hall.

"And 6th years." He looked at Jas and I. How embarrassing. The whole school were gawking at me. And, oh my God, that Draco guy was staring at Jas! Hahaha, he's such a prat. You can tell, just by looking at him, I swear!

So Dumbledore gives this really long speech about school pride and other really nice stuff, and then mentions some loser called Filch. According to Harry and Ron, he has a cat called Mrs Norris. I hope Mrs Norris is nice to Betty. Anyway, so then Dumbledore announced that it was time to sing the school song. Gred and Forge sang it _really _slowly. Jas and I just spoke it. He then told us all to go to sleep. This is when we reach the climax of my little story.

I was walking up these huge long stairs and I was about to collapse on myself. That's how much my legs hurt. You see, the only sport I like is Quidditch. Oh and football (all the Aussies in the audience know this game as soccer. I call it football because I am unique.) All I wanted to do was go up to my room and go to sleep. But, of course, something embarrassing must always happen to me. What happens when a really sleepy girl enters a room with two identical doorways, no signs and a really cute ginger? She goes mad, and decides to climb the stairs to go to the boy's dormitory. Yes. That really happened. And you haven't even heard the worst of it.

The stairs turned into some big slippery slide, and I fell. With my skirt up around my thighs. And my bum in Fred's face. I looked up at him. He grinned and said "Bit keen, aren't we?"

My face went red. As in, capsicum red. Not strawberry red. Not even tomato red. We are talking a shade of deep capsicum. I got up and ran up the stairs to my room. Which is where  
I am now. I am mourning for my loss of the ability to ever go into the same room with Fred without remembering this incident. The day my bum ended up in Fred's face. It's actually topped my list of embarrassing moments (number one used to be that time when Jasmine stuck my gum-covered bum into Sir's face and said "Sir! Sir! She's got gum on her bum! What are you going to do?" That was pretty bad. Unfortunately, this is worse.) Oh… fiddlesticks! I think I'd better get some sleep. I've got a free period tomorrow morning (yes!) followed by potions (no!). Hopefully, Fred will forget all about this by tomorrow. Hopefully…

Until next time, your faithful writer,

Stephanie.


	2. A JimJam Situation

**A/N: Jas.: Please excuse our 'wonderful' spelling and/or grammer.**

**Lilridinghood7: Actually, it's **_**grammar**_**. With an 'a'.**

**J: Whatever. Just ignore it. And her. Oh and by the way, the reason why the twins' names change from 'Gred and Forge' to 'Fred and George' are because-**

**L: You'll find out in this chapter! Mwahahaha!**

**J: Yeah, because we're the authors and we can do whatever we like!**

**L: No need to be snotty, Jas..**

**J: Sorry! By the way, I have a question. Does the audience think it a good idea, for us to write a note conversation between the four?**

**L: Please review. If you leave your name, you get to have a hug with one of the following:**

**Draco, Harry, Fred, George, Ron, Seamus, Oliver, Neville, Snape (erlack!), Voldemort-**

**J: It's Mouldymort…**

**L: Whatever. Anyway, so if you review, just stick in your hugee's name…**

**J: And we'll write it for you! Now read, children. Read! That is all.**

**Jas POV.**

The warmth of my bed surrounded me. Mmm…dreamy, dreamy, sleepy, sleep-

"JAS! First day of school! Wake up!" The floor was suddenly there.

"Ouch! Waddaya do that for?" I moaned as I stumbled to my feet. That had hurt. I remembered the night before…

***

"Pantheris tigris!" The Gryffindor common room swung open.

"Enter." Quavered the fat lady in the portrait. Oh God, I have to remember _passwords_?

"Pantheris tigris, pantheris tigris…" I muttered, trying to remember the password.

"It changes every fortnight." Informed Bush-Head (a.k.a. Hermy Granger.) who was clearly happy that she was able to boss another person around (i.e. me.). Wait…

"What??" I cried. Steph gasped. Clearly she was thinking the same this as me, as she is my best friend, my rock, my salvation… okay, that's going a bit too far…cheesy almost…

"How is _she_ supposed to remember?" Steph pointed at me.

"Yeah!" Hang on a second… How dare thy?

"What? You're so mean, Step-on-wee…"

"It's true…Ow-wa! I'm going to be nothing by tomorrow if you keep hitting me like that!"

"Sorry. I love you!" Good ole' Stephie ended the conversation with a humph. How extremely sociable. The boys looked as us with confuzzlement.

"By the way, our names are Fred," Forge gestured to himself "and George." He gestured to his brother. Something was fishy about those two. I pointed accusingly at them.

"If you two are lying I swear…"

"No! It's the other way around!" George (finally, I know his name!) cried. "Please don't hurt me!" I gave George a cheeky grin. That meant Gred was Fred, and Forge was George.

"I won't spoil a pretty face." I gave him a quick wink.

Steph showed me this Quidditch flyer. I was interested in trying for Keeper as I was one in my Gold Team at Merlin's. I looked for Alicia, since she was Captain.

"Ooh, by the way Alicia, when are the try-outs?" She smiled. Nice girl.

"Uhh… third Saturday back."

"Thanks, Alicia. Also, which ones are the girl's dorms?" She pointed in the right direction. Unfortunately, Steph cannot follow simple instructions. For some weird reason, she can only follow hard ones (that's why I talk to her in scientific terms. And French.). She fell down the boy's dormitory stairs and her bum ended up in Fred's face. It was quite hilarious.

"Night boys." I said, as I turned and gave the boys a wave, skipping up the stairs and pulling Steph up after me.

***

"It's 7:50!" Steph was shouting in my ear… again. Geez Louise…Go on and have a spazz then…

"Man, I could've had another half an hour sleep!"

"Err, no you couldn't. We get our timetables at 8, and breakfast disappears at 8:45..."

"Ok. I'm coming, I'm coming…" God she was pushy at this time of morning. You should she her when she's drunk a whole bottle of Firewhiskey. Now _that's_ scary.

"You gonna put some clothes on?"

"Nope."

"Oooooo someone's trying to seduce Fredster." She confessed her luurve last night… in her sleep! Muwhahahaha!

"Oh, whatever. Come on."

"No, it's Cumm-_ings_." My wonderful humour radar goes off… Again.

"It's only funny the first time."

"Are you coming?" I asked as I rushed down the stairs leaving the slow behind. The boys weren't there. I asked their ickle brother Ron where they might be.

"Most likely still sleeping… they don't get up 'til round twelve in the holidays."

"Thanks. I'll just go and act as their alarm clock…Ronister." Ron shook his head and gave me a strange look. Kids these days. None of them respect their elders…

I raced up the stairs (not tripping like Step-on-wee) and burst into the 6th year boy's dorm.

"Rise and shine, Georgie!" I said, jumping up and down on his bed. He muttered something that sounded a little rude. And inappropriate.

I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He sat up immediately.

"Thought that'd be better than pouring water on your head." He didn't hear me. He was too busy looking at my Peter Alexander bunny PJ bottoms.

"Got ears to match…?" George looked at me expectantly.

"You cheeky bugger!" I yelled, tackling him.

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE NOT FRED!" I heard a yell from the other room. Oh, God. What has she done now? She came in, looking a little shaken up.

"Ohmygiddygod'strousers…" she said, shaking her head.

"What have you done now?" I used the tone that mothers tend to use with young children.

"I…I didn't realise it was the 4th year's dorm…" she muttered.

"Oh God. You didn't get Ron did you? He'd probably have a heart attack if any girl so much as _looked_ at him." Fred was now sitting up as straight as George.

"No, it was an Irish bloke. Called Sea-Muss."

"Sea-Muss?" I asked.

Fred had a knowing grin on his face. "I think you mean Seamus…"

"That's what I said!" Steph was obviously too shocked to notice her, err… pronunciation mistake.

"No, luv. You said Sea-Muss. It's pronounced Shame-Us." Fred stated

Steph burst out in hysterical laughter. I jumped off George and hugged her. I felt sorry for her. Although I felt even more sorry for the rest of us. I looked at my awesome watch. Professor McGonagall was going to _kill_ us. We were already 5 minutes late! I'm at the top of the list (damned alphabet!), Steph's near the middle… Lucky twins are near the end.

"There's no time to get changed! We must leave now!" I grabbed Steph's hand and tugged her downstairs. This was pretty hard, because in my other hand, I was holding George's wrist. Plus the fact that Steph was holding Fred's hand (very tightly, might I add…). So we ran down in this very complex chain, trying to squeeze through doorways and secret passages. We got there just in time to hear:

"Cummings, Jasmine? Miss Cummings, are you here?" McGonagall looked quite annoyed. I stuck up my hand.

"Here… I'm…Here…" I panted as I skipped up to get my timetable. "Thanks Miss!" I said in an overly happy voice. She just rolled her eyes. In the background, I could hear Steph panting:

"Can't believe…it's that far… to the Transfiguration rooms." She had her hand on Fred's shoulder to steady herself (oo-er) and her face was red. I walked back over to stand next to George as "Cowen, Heidi" was called. He gave me a classic grin.

After the timetables were given out (we are all in the same classes! Hehehe…) Fred exclaimed:

"Behold! A free period!" and started a rather scary dance, which George and I looked strangely upon, and Steph gave a look that said: _Am I really sure I fancy this guy?_ I wanted to see if I had mail from mon amis Jo, Cassie, Fleur, Claire, Natalie, Monique, Sammy. B, Shivaun, Abby and all our Merlin mates. Oh, and mum and dad, and mon petite soeur (sister) Heidi. Just like that Cowen kid…

"Stephie, our kiwi friends await, to the owlery!" And on that note, I rushed the four of us off to get Poofta.

"Girls…" I heard Fred mutter to George, as we flew (not literally) up to the owlery.

Steph POV

Good morning Diary!

So this morning was very weird, but I don't think I'm going to go into that… Some things are best forgotten. I will tell you, however, that Fred has very cute jimjams. Not that I was admiring his jimjams or anything… Actually, you know what? I didn't even say anything, okay? Just forget whatever I said.

We were in the owlery earlier (by 'we' I mean me, Jas, Fred and George.). No mail though. I suppose that's better than getting a howler. I saw something of interest last night as we were leaving the Gryffindor common room. It was a notice. But it wasn't one of those ordinary notices, like, 'so-and-so has lost a pair of socks'. This notice was about Quidditch. Apparently they need a chaser and a keeper… hmm…. I told Jas and she said that we should try out. Plus, Fred's on the team (so is George, but in case you are a completely daft diary that cannot take a hint, I don't like George. I like Fred.) so it means we get to know the twins better. Plus, Quidditch is bloody fun!

Anyway, so we were eating breakfast, and then we break out into this truly strange conversation about Care of Magical Creatures. Which then turned to snakes. Which then turned to Slytherin. And then, suddenly, we were suddenly talking about Snape.

"So what's Snape like?"

"He's a bloody greasy prick." George said flatly.

"Ooh, was he the one who badly needed a shower?"

"Oh she went there! Yes that's him." Fred laughed.

"So…he's not nice…?" I asked, munching on my cereal. George looked at me strangely.

"Well, duh. He's a greasy prick."

"Oi, lay off her, George!" Jasmine shook her head.

"Just because she's slow…" I hit Jasmine.

"Ow!"

"Who's slow now?"

"Not me!" Jas poked her tongue out.

"Ladies, please! I know my charm is irresistible, but there's no need to fight over me…" We both turned around and hit Fred. "We're not fighting over you, you twat! I don't even like you!" Jas yelled.

"…in that way." She added after seeing Fred's face.

"However Step-on-wee luurve you. A lot." I was absolutely mortified.

"N-No-No No!" I stuttered.

"I don't like you, Fred! Well I do, but I don't, like, love you." I tried to say it casually, but it came out sounding… well, it sounded like a lie. A big, fat, stupid lie. Maybe it sounded like a lie, because it was a lie. I did like Fred. But I wasn't going to let him know.

I actually don't like lying to Fred. He has like a Spidey sense or something. He can always tell. I knew he could tell, because he raised his eyebrows at me. It probably would have been fine, if it had been finished there. The key word in this sentence is if.

"She's just saying that because she's embarrassed. She told me last night that she luurves you." I hit Jas.

"Ow…again!" Fred looked away, smiling.

"Do you love me?" he asked calmly, as though we were talking about the weather. _'Yes… I love you Fred Weasley!'_ was what I was thinking. What I said was very different.

"Ermm…err…I…err…I love you, jokes!" I laughed awkwardly. No one else did.

Fred stood up and put his hands on my shoulder.

"Tell me…honestly." He looked into my eyes.

"No…I can't tell you… I can't…" I whispered, turning crimson. Then I turned around and ran.

"Stephie!" Fred called after me.

"Come back!"

"Don't be a wanker!" Jasmine added 'supportively'. Everybody turned around and stared. I could hear George chanting

"She's turning red! She's turning red!" And now I'm here. In Defence Against the Dark Arts. Snape's giving this really weird speech, and Fred keeps trying to catch my eye. I'm writing a note to him now:

_Sorry about today. Please forget about everything that happened. Love (though not in that way) Steph. Xx_

There. I've passed it to him. He looked at it and smiled. Now he's tucking it into his pocket. All is well in the land of Gregor. Wait, Fred's just passed me a note:

_Are you sure you don't want to tell me? There's a prize for the right answer…;)_

I suppose I'd better reply:

_You are a crazy, crazy man, Fred Weasley. Out of interest, what's the prize?_

Passed it to him. Got one back:

_I can't tell you until you answer my question. Just in case you forgot, my question was do you like me? The answers can consist of the following:_

_a) yes b) no c) other_

I circled c) and passed it back. Fred laughed. Ooh, Snape has just given me a death-stare. Better get back to work.

Stephanie.

**A/N**

**J: If you notice random lines, please ignore them. Clearly, there is something wrong with Lilridinghood7's computer…**

**L: Oi! Watch it!**

**J: Yeah, yeah… whatevvz.**

**L: So… guys. Seriously. We only have two reviews! And one of them is from me.**

**J: I know. I can't believe what she's asking, right? Just push that little button that's at the bottom of this chapter… And then write a few words!**

**L: Example: This is a cool story. Keep writing. Or even: Hello, I just reviewed so I could get a free hug from [insert name here]. **

**J: No really. Just review.**

**L: Tatty bye byes.**


	3. The Scheming Starts

**A/N: J: Yes, we did chapters 2 and 3 at the same time.**

**L: It means more hugs!**

**J: And reviews… Hopefully. Oh, and please excuse the J. in the first chapter's diclaimer.**

**L: We meant to write J.K Rowling.**

**J: And we're not making any money-**

**L: Obviously. It's called , not …**

**J: Is that really a website.**

**L: Dunno. I don't really care either.**

**J: We should leave these poor civilians to read in peace!**

**L: Alrighty then. Please enjoy.**

**Jas POV**

"The Dark Arts are very dark." I spluttered at Dr Grease's (Sevvy Snape's) remark.

"Something wrong Miss Cummings?"

"Yes, I just swallowed a fly." Steph, followed by Fred and George started to hum the 'There Was An Old Lady Who Swallowed A Fly' song. They were stopped by Dr Grease's evil stare.

"Gosh sir, if you wanted to be so evil, why don't you just join the Dark Arts yourself?"

"Detention, Mr Weasley."

"Which one?" Fred and George said in unison.

"Both. Saturday." Snape snarled.

"Sir! That's Twinist!" Fred yelled.

"No!" Steph yelled at the same time.

"10 points off Gryffindor."

"Sir! That's…. that's mean! How dare thy!" I pointed my finger accusingly at Snape. Everybody gave me strange looks. I say thy, okay? So just shut up!

"I believe _I'm _the teacher here, Miss Cummings?"

"No shit…" I murmured.

"So, we must learn to conjure spells without speaking."

"Been there, done that, got the T-shirt…" Steph muttered.

"Really?" George asked. "What does it look like?"

"George. It's a _saying_." I put my hand on Georgie's shoulder.

"Yeah George, get it right!" Fred dissed his twin.

"No, Fred. Just…no." I turned to Fred. He hung his head in shame.

"Everyone get into pairs, one doing an attacking spell and the other shielding. In absolute SILENCE!" God, he needed to take a chill pill. Steph and I got into a pair (obviously) me doing a spell and Steph blocking. Not really, though. Me mastered this last year. We just mimed it this time (so it looked like we were trying). I got bored after a while (I usually do). I thought that a trick on Steph would lighten everybody up (it usually does). So I mentally said _stupefy_. Steph flew backwards about 10 meters and crashed on top of Fred. She was hyperventilating. She stood up. Her face was red and her hands were shaking.

"Oi!" she yelled. She flicked her wand. I suddenly felt like I was on fire. I was laughing so hard it hurt. I couldn't breathe.

"STOP… I did… cardio-pilates…last…night…" All my upper abs hurt like hell. It stopped as soon as it started. I collapsed… Stop right there! I did _not_ faint. I just _collapsed_. I looked up after gaining my breath back again. George was on top of Steph, laughing. I laughed too, but it hurt. I winced. Fred laughed too. Steph looked very mad, but after a while she laughed too.

"Miss Gregor and Miss Cummings. Are you finished?"

"Y…Ye…Yes sir." Steph spluttered. Millions of spit particles flew everywhere. George took a step back.

"Then detention." My mouth fell open. "Tonight at 8."

"No sir!!!" Steph was distraught, then I remembered. "Doctor Who re-runs are on!!!" Steph didn't mean the latest Doctor Who, she meant the retro Doctor Who.

"Doctor Who sounds inferior, you'll just have to live without it."

"Don't worry Steph, my Macbook can record it." I assured mon worried amie.

"What's Doctor Who?" George questioned. Steph's jaw dropped three meters. (Well, not really. Just emphasising.)

"You don't know what Doctor Who is? Go shoot yourself in the foot!" Poor Steph. She'd never met anyone who didn't know what Doctor Who was. (especially a Brit).

"You should watch it with us." I suggested. "Tomorrow night."

"It's a date!" George said with a wink. The bell rang.

"Homework is an essay on why non-verbal spells have an advantage, due Friday." Damn! Homework! I looked at my timetable. Score! Free period now!

_**Steph POV**_

Dear Diary,

Potions is so much fun! I know it makes me sound like a nerd, but Potions is probably my favourite subject. We get to make the coolest stuff (today we are doing Felix felicis, or the luck potion. It improves your luck for a day!).

Stared at Fred earlier (completely by accident, of course. I wasn't thinking about him when I was staring…. Well, okay, I was, but so what? I'm allowed to have a crush, right? It's not like I'm in love with him…right? Right?). Fred stared back. We got into a staring contest. I won, so Fred had to give me 10 sickles, but, I told him to keep it. I read in this Yoga book, that if you do one nice thing a day, something nice will happen to you. I suppose that the nice thing that happened to me today was… err… It was… we'll get back to that.

Oh crud! I left my potions book in my bedroom! Bollocks, Jas forgot her copy too! Wait! There appears to be a solution… Jas is now getting one of those crappy 2nd hand books from the storeroom. She said there was only one copy left, so we're going to have to share. Hang on a second… Oh my God, that is so cool! This book comes with cheats! What the hell is _Sectum sempra_ supposed to mean? Maybe I can try it out on Draco 'Dracula' Malfoy tomorrow. It's bound to do something. Oh my God. The Half-Blood Prince? What kind of pansy calls himself the Half-Blood Prince? Oh my God, maybe Hogwarts has a superhero who runs around in a cape. Tights and Y-fronts. Perhaps it's Harry Potter. He always looked the hero-type to me. Dunno why. I'll read Hogwarts: A History when we get back to our dorms. Maybe that'll have something about the HBP.

We've got detention tonight. I can't wait. (tone of sarcasm). I think I'd better stop being sarcastic. The Yoga book says it's not good for your feung shui. Okay, from now on I will not be sarcastic. Deep breath in. Deep breath out. Got a note from Jas:

_Are you okay? You look like you are hyperventilating._

Sent note back:

_Yes, Jas, I am fine. I was just breathing deeply, to calm my inner spirit._

Jas replied:

_Well, don't breathe so loudly. You sound like Darth Vader._

Got a note from Fred, too:

_Alright there, Stephie? Are you having an asthma attack, or something? Hope you're feeling better. Love, Fred._

Replied to Fred:

_Fred. Yes I am fine, I was just breathing. You know, it's that thing people do to survive? I thought you'd heard of it, but obviously I was wrong. _

Got letter back:

_Well, sorry. You know I luurve you with all my heart and soul, and I've fancied you ever since we met. I want us to get married and have a little Fred Jr. But if you don't want that, then whatever._

Hang on a second… That's not from Fred… I looked over and saw George laughing madly. Jas was laughing as well. They air high-fived each other. Oh God. Sending note to Jas:

_That was totally slack, Jas! I do not love Fred! I like him as a mate, okay? AS A MATE!_

I got a note back. From Fred this time:

_Why did George just pass me a note, saying that you 'luurve' me and want to get married?_

Oh my God! Those mischievous meddlers! They changed their note so it looked like I wrote it to Fred!

_Dear Fred, it was George and Jasmine. I think we need to get revenge. They did it to me too. Any ideas?_

I magicked it directly to Fred, so George and Jas couldn't meddle anymore. Got a note back. It read:

_We could…_

_Slip Veritaserum into their morning tea, to make them confess that they fancy each other_

It was a good plan, but it seemed a little risky. Let's see what else there is:

_Lock them in a room together for five years until a child is born._

Yuck. Let's see number three:

_Get them together 'accidently'. Like, lock them in a broom closet so they snog. Or give them a candle-lit dinner until some kind of completely disgusting emotion is spewed up and they confess their love for one another._

That third one isn't half bad… Better send him a note back:

_I like the third idea, but why are all the plans to do with getting them together?_

Received letter back:

_Because:_

_You're a hippy or something, aren't you? I thought you'd appreciate using love as a form of revenge._

_George seriously fancies Jas. Like, really, horribly, fancies her. He asked me the other day if he thought they'd make a cute couple. No joke._

_They actually would make a cute couple._

He's right. They would make a cute couple. Wait… hippy? I'm not a hippy! Well, I guess I did read that Yoga book… and I do like using love as revenge (I'm too soft to hold grudges. Or maybe I'm just too lazy. I'm not bothered to decide.)… Plus I _am_ a vegetarian. Oh my God, I'm a hippy. Actually, this is surprisingly cool. And… surprising. Sent letter back:

_Okay, we'll go with plan three. Time for operation: get Jas and George together 'accidently' so that they subtly realise their feelings for one another. And fall in love. _

Fred:

_That's a big title._

Me:

_It's a big plan._

"Excuse me, Mr Weasley and Miss Gregor."

"You're excused, sir." I said, without thinking.

"EXCUSE ME?" Professor Slughorn was slowly turning crimson.

"Ohh… bollocks." I swore. I didn't even realise I'd excused him. It was completely involuntary.

"10 Points off Gryffindor!" Professor Slughorn roared. I groaned.

Fred:

_Cheer up, Stephie. It's not that bad. Once, George and I lost 60 points. In the one lesson._

Me:

_Snape?_

Fred:

_How did you know?_

I was about to reply, when Slughorn gave me a warning look. Oh well. I suppose I'd better re-write my Top Ten Favourite Subjects list, because Potions is now officially number 10 (DADA is 11.) Slughorn keeps looking over at me and whispering stuff like "No respect…" and "The cheek of some people…". It's not pleasant. At all. Suppose I'd better go now, or Slughorn will probably deduct, like, 100 points from Gryffindor.

Tatty bye bye.

Stephanie.

**A/N: J: (Again!) Hello everyone!**

**L: Just popping round to see how you are…**

**J: …and to see if you have any recommendations for Steph and Fred's evil plan, to get Jas and George together.**

**L: So please review. I'm going to author my own hug, since I'm the only person to review:**

**Lilridinghood7 ran up to everyone-**

**J: You can't do that!**

**L: I can so!**

**J: How about Monnie? She didn't even say who she wanted to hug.**

**L: She can have a hug from everyone! [Monnie then gets a hug from everyone.]**

**J: Aw…. Oh and if you are not into guys, then we have some girl options too….**

**L: Ginny, Hermione, Cho, Luna… and Fleur. **

**J: And McGonagall. Who has so kindly offered to hug anyone….**

**L: Cya's next time!**


	4. Stars Magic

**A/N: We do not own Harry Potter. Nor do we own Doctor Who, the Thunderbirds or any other character besides Steph and Jas. **

**L: Please review. : -)**

**J: To our reviewers, yes, we have read the Confessions of Georgia Niccolson series. If I have spelt the name wrong, forgive me. I am only human (nah I'm a cat! Jokes.) and we humans sometimes make mistakes… Anyways here it is!**

***

**Jas POV**

Ohmygiddygodstrousers! Quidditch Trails!

I am trying out for Keeper, the tough little fighter I am. Steph, since she has been one at Merlin's went for chaser. We did Quidditch practise in the morning, which was tres, tres disastrous and boring. And now, it was time… We walked into the field with our heads held high, and our minds focussed on the game.

Steph went first. She mounted her broomstick like a true Quidditch player. A very nervous Quidditch player, but a true one nonetheless. Obviously she got in. She was screaming for joy. I didn't tell her this, but when she sat down, Fred couldn't keep his eyes off her…

"Are you nervous?" Alicia smiled warmly.

"Err… a little…" When I thought about it, I was nervous. What if I didn't get in? What would I do when the others had practise and I had to stay by myself, like a Nigel?

"Good. Let's go!" Alicia kicked off, chucking a Quaffle at Katie, who caught it as if it were lighter than a feather. I gulped. Katie was speeding through the air, she came closer and closer, I could feel my heart speed up and my breath quicken as she lifted her arm, she was about to throw… She took aim, and-

"Oh my God!" I heard Stephie scream. I grinned madly. Yes! I had blocked the Quaffle! Hahaha!

'_Just another four to go…'_ I thought to myself. _'Come on, Jasmine…'_ Katie came at me again, this time I could see her eyes narrow as she tried to think up a way of hoodwinking me. She threw the Quaffle. I blocked it with my broomstick. She came speeding towards me for the third time. I head-butted the Quaffle. I blocked the ball again and again, until-

"Looks like you're on the team!" Alicia shouted over the cheers of my dear friends.

"Looks like I am." I agreed

Katie was breathing rather heavily. She had really overworked herself, trying to fool me. I felt kind of bad for her.

"Nice work, Katie." I beamed.

"Thanks… you… too…" she said, in between breaths of air.

It wasn't long before Steph, George and Fred made their way over to me. They gave me this huge group hug, then started singing 'Cummings is our Queen' rather badly. Stephie and Fred then got into a (very personal) game of tips, and were running around the Quidditch pitch screaming.

"We can't believe you got in!" Fred gasped. Thanks mate. You are vair vair supportive.

"I always knew you'd get in!" George said proudly. That was followed by an off-tune chorus of 'Can you feel the luuvre tonight'. Grrrrrrrrr! I was in no mood for that.

"Why you!" I started to curse Steph and Fred while chasing them like an axe-wielding maniac. They screamed and ran. Mwahahhahahahaha….ha. I wonder what we could for revenge. Then it came to me…

"We need to get them together." I stated.

"My thoughts exactly. We have to plan it really well though," George muttered, like a MI6 agent. "Otherwise they'll know it was us." I thought for a bit.

"Hmm…" I stroked my non-existent beard.

"Meet me at the Astronomy tower tonight. I'll grab the Marauder's Map and we can plan operation Sted. Or operation Feph. Either way."

"Ok. Thunderbirds are go." I nodded.

George stared at me blankly. "Who are these 'Thunderbirds'? They're not us, are they? This isn't our new team name, is it?"

We were back in the Common Room celebrating, when George whispered something in my ear.

"I'm going to get the map now, meet me downstairs later."

Before I had a chance to ask how long 'later' was, George turned around and left. I shrugged and decided that I'd dance for another ten minutes, then go downstairs, so as not to attract too much attention.

About five minutes later, Stephie, looking very confused, went down after George. Finally, I had a chance to speak to Fred about a certain someone…

"So. Fred. Hello."

"Hi." Fred waved.

"Haven't had much time to talk one-on-one, have we?"

"No. Not really."

"What do you think of what Steph was wearing?" I asked casually.

"Umm… you mean her Quidditch robes?" Fred asked. "They were all right. Funnily enough, I have a pair just like them."

I shook my head.

"You know Fred, if you fancy her, you have to tell her, because she's not going to wait around forever. Someone else might jump in and steal her heart while you're deciding whether you like her or not." Sometimes I surprise myself, with my knowledge and wisdom and so forth.

Fred's eyes widened. "Do you really think so-"

He stopped talking, because the portrait hole had opened, and Stephie walked back in, still looking confused.

"George is downstairs. He's waiting for you with the 'map'." Steph yelled in my ear. I swear, that girl will be the deaf of me. Do you get it? Deaf? Oh my God, that was such a lame joke. I should go shoot myself in the foot…

"Ouch!" I stated, pointedly.

"Sorry, but he asked me to tell you."

I paused. "You're lying, aren't you?"

"No…" Steph said. She looked rather serious.

"Are you sure?"

"I think I'd be able to tell whether I was lying or not, Jasmine." She looked genuine enough. Either she really was serious, and George was waiting for me outside the Common Room, or she was lying. I don't ever remember her being such a good liar.

I sighed. "If he's not down there, you are going to be dead."

And then I turned around and left the Common Room.

It turned out that George really was down there. He was waiting for me with the map, just as young Stephanie had said. I grinned and decided to make thins more fun…

"Race you up!" Then I left him looking like a bunny in car lights as I ran round the corner. We ended up with George piggy-backing me up the top. I could see all the little stars twinkling in the night sky. The stars were really very pretty. It was quite romantic, sitting in the dark, with the gorgeous stars (we couldn't light our wands, in case Filch wondered past and saw the glow) .

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Oh so that's how you open it. I thought it would be something like a thumb scan. Like in James Bond!

We were sitting there, trying to read the map by the moonlight, when George tucked a bit of my hair that had fallen onto my face, behind my ear. I blushed a little (not that anyone in broad daylight would notice because I have natural blush anyway) . I leaned in a little closer, enchanted by George's lips. They were really full, and looked very soft- where had that thought come from? George leant in too, his hand still on my cheek. His lips did look quite soft, though. Suddenly, George was kissing me, and I was kissing him and all I could think was _'I was right… His lips are soft.'_ We kissed for a while, until a faint 'meow' tore us apart.

"Mrs Norris!" George whispered.

I was breathing quite heavily. George was a really good kisser. He got to his feet, and then helped me. I was clutching the Marauder's Map. Operation Sted or Feph was forgotten about for the time being. I jumped on George's back again, and we ran back up to the Gryffindor Common Room, escaping the wrath of Filch the Elvis of Hoggy Hoggy Hogwarts. Before we went in, I stopped George.

"We can't tell anyone."

"Tell anyone what?" George wasn't at his sharpest, obviously. Not that I could talk… I still felt a little light-headed myself.

"About us."

"Why?" George furrowed his eyebrows. He was so cute when he was confused.

"The danger of getting caught makes it much more romantic."

"Right." George grinned, looking much more confident.

We crept into the Common Room silently, because we saw Steph and Fred gazing out the window, and didn't want to ruin their 'moment'. We parted at the stairs- George going into the boy's dormitory, me going into the girl's- with a kiss.

"Night, Georgie." I whispered.

"Night, Jassie." George whispered back. I grinned. I couldn't believe it! I ran into my room, got changed into my pyjamas, and lay down in bed, thinking about today, about Quidditch, about the Astronomy tower, about that kiss…

I touched my lower lip, and smiled. What a day. And what a truly magical night.

***

**Steph POV**

Dear Diary,

Today was bloody brilliant! I can't believe it. First, we were celebrating, then- No. I think I need to start at the beginning, for it to make sense…

Quidditch. The wizarding world's football. Or basketball, if you really want to be technical. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that Quidditch is very big for wizard-kind. We support the New Zealand Quidditch team, the Moutohora Macaws, though on the odd occasion, I go for the Scottish team since i was born in Scotland (I moved when I was ten, Jas moved from England at the same time- which explains why she has a English accent.)

Quidditch is a fan-bloody-tastic game, once you get into it. Quidditch trials aren't easy, but it's the only way you can get into the team.

This morning Jas and I went to the Quidditch pitch to practise before try-outs. The twins decided to join us, because…Well, I guess to support us, though all they did was yell stuff like: "What was that?" or "Good work, but go a bit more left next time!"

It was a tad bit annoying. Especially when they started chanting "Go Jizzmine! Go Step-on-wee!" And "Cummings is our Queen." Oh, and let's not forget "Greggy, Greggy, Greg-or!"

Jas ended up trying to hex them, but missing. The boys shut up. In the end, we finished practise early. We did some other random hanging around, and then it was time.

I won't bore you with the details, but basically Jas and I are now the new Keeper and Chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch team! Yay! But this isn't even the best part…

We were all celebrating (by 'all' I mean the twins, Jas and I) by playing songs on Jas' iPod Touch full volume and doing different dance moves… Jas was crumping, George was playing air guitar (rather badly, might I add, but it was hilarious anyway.), Fred was chucking a Saturday Night Fever, and did that groove thing that John Travolta does. You know, the famous one, with the finger and- oh, whatever. I was doing groovy 70's moves, like 'The Swimmer' 'The Drowner' and 'The Lifeguard'. That Potter kid gave us a strange look and kept walking. Poor kid. I suppose it would've been a bit weird, seeing four random people dancing to the Black Eyed Peas.

And then, George just kind of left, after talking in hushed tones to Jasmine. He shot her this heaps weird look, too. I knew what Fred meant, when he said we needed to get these two together. Still, George knew something I didn't. I was a bit worried, but I ignored the feeling. After a while, I got very suspicious, and left the common room. George was at the bottom of the stairs holding a piece of parchment in his hand.

"Hi George." I greeted him.

"What's up?"

"What… What're you two planning?" I know. Very subtle, right?

"Why, whatever do you mean, dear friend?" George replied in a posh accent.

"Don't do that."

"Sorry."

"You and Jas…" I said. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing. We're not up to anything." George tried to look innocent. He failed.

I was a little unsure. I still am. Something was fishy about all this. But I nodded my head, like the good sport I am, and turned to go back up to our celebrations.

"Oh, and Steph?" I turned back around. "Can you tell Jas… that… that I've got the map?" Whatever that meant. I didn't really care much. I nodded and went back up to the Common Room. The music was really quite loud, and I had to shout, but I managed to convince Jas that I wasn't joking and that George really was waiting for her downstairs, with the 'map' (I guessed this was the Marauder's Map). Jas hurried down, taking her iPod with her.

Did you know that neither Fred nor George knew what an iPod was until we told them? How funny is that? Though I suppose that being at Hogwarts is like being in the Middle Ages, isn't it? No phones, no iPods, no biro pens, no paper (it's all parchment here) and no shampoo, judging by the state of Snape's hair…

Anyway, so there was a distinct absence of sound once Jas left. I don't mean that Jas is noisy (she is, but that's not the point). I mean that her iPod gave us a distraction. Now, it was just Fred and I, alone in the Common Room (every other living being had been scared off by our dancing).It was a tad bit awkward. I actually resorted to talking about the _weather_. I know. I'm very sad and lame and whatever.

Fred answered that that he thought the weather was silly because: "One minute it's raining and the next it's bloody sunny as a summer's day!" I nodded my head, vigorously. He was right, the weather had been so strange lately and it- suddenly and very unexpectedly, Fred's mouth was on mine.

He was actually kissing me. Me! I was so surprised, that I forgot to kiss back, so my mouth was probably all limp and uninviting. Fred broke off, looking a little embarrassed. Okay, he looked _very_ embarrassed. His face was almost as red as his hair! How could I have let my crush kiss me, and not kiss him back? Sometimes I wonder about myself…

"Sorry." He whispered, staring at the ground. He looked so cute when he was shy. I knew I had to do something. Anything…

"Don't be." I whispered back. Then I leaned over and kissed him.

We ended the kiss about a minute later, when we heard feet walking up the stairs to the Common Room. It wasn't the feet that made us stop, in case you were wondering. It was the thought of the people that may possibly be attached to them. We don't want Jas or George to know about us. Not yet, anyway. Fortunately, it wasn't Jas. Or George. It was Seamus.

He walked in and saw us standing there, gazing at each other lovingly. I had my hand in Fred's hair. He looked a little shocked, coughed and then he kind of shrugged, and kept walking. Once Seamus had left, Fred burst into laughter. "Did you see his face?" he asked. I cracked up. We tried to imitate Seamus' cough, which now had its very own name: 'the Seamus cough'. The best way to excuse yourself from any awkward situation! I am definitely trying that out on Jas tomorrow.

After we re-gained our composure (which took a while, believe me), we wondered over to the window, and, holding hands, we gazed at the stars. I had my head on Fred's shoulder, which was actually really comfortable.

"The stars are so pretty, aren't they?" I asked dreamily.

"Yeah" whispered Fred. "They really are…"

Eventually, I went up to my dorm. Jas was already there… crud! She must've crept upstairs when Fred and I were star-gazing! I hope she didn't see anything… But, on a night as magical as this one, what could possibly go wrong? I am on cloud 900 at the moment (which is way past cloud 9).I still can't believe we kiss-

"Where've you been?" Jas asked.

"Fred and I were still partying. I got heaps knackered, so I came up here."

"You were partying without music?"

"Yes, err, no, err…I…I…" I trailed off. Think Steph, think!

"Yes?" Jasmine raised her eyebrows.

"We made our own music." Erlack! How cheesy does that sound? _We made our own music…_What planet am I from? Seriously, sometimes I think I must be an alien from bloody Gallifrey or something.

"You made your own music? So you…"

"Sung. And made guitar sounds."

"Right. Well good night, Step-on-wee." Jas turned around to go back to sleep.

"Hang on. You're not getting off that easily…" She froze.

"Why- What do you mean?"

"You and George disappeared! What were you doing?"

"Umm… we were…err…" Jas bit her lip.

"Yes?" I raised _my_ eyebrows this time.

"If you must know…" she sighed. "We were carrying out a prank. Against Snape."

Unsure of whether to believe her or not, I paused.

"What prank?" I asked.

"We, err, tried to get him to fall in love. With a loo."

God, my friends are weird. Oh well. I am much too happy to wonder about their stupid pranks. I'm just going to lie down, and try to get some sleep. It's been a big day, and an even bigger night. Plus, I need to think about what we are going to do for Jas and George. We _must_ get them together as soon as possibly possible!

You absolutely love-struck writer,

Stephanie.

**A/N: If you don't know what the Thunderbirds are, I will be happy to explain: The Thunderbirds were a very old TV series, made aeons ago. Their catchphrase was "Thunderbirds are go". So don't blame me for the incorrect grammar, because I am merely quoting.**

**L: Gallifrey is the planet where the Doctor (from the TV Series Doctor Who) was born. Right now, you are probably thinking **_**what is up with these people and their TV series?**_** I don't blame you. We do use a bit too much TV series references, don't we? **

**L: Also, if there is any terminology you don't understand, please review our story and tell us, so we can explain it. For example, 'a Nigel' is short for 'Nigel no-friends' and describes a person with no friends. I know it's so complex, isn't it? ; -)**

**J: Cedric Hugs**_ FleurTing _** Yay!**


	5. When Finding Rangas in the Rain

**J: Hey, hey it's us again! This is one chapter for our dear friend**s **George and Jas! Won't tell you any more! Read people, read!**

**L: Oh and a HUGE thanks to ilovefred, who is absolutely grand in every way…**

**J: …You're going to scare them off if you keep going on like that… anyway, here's our way of saying thanks:**

**[ilovefred receives a big hug from Fred. Is he wearing a shirt? Only ilovefred knows…]**

**L… Right, who is writing these hugs? They get more graphic per review!!**

**J:… I thought you were writing them.**

**L: Am I? Whoa…. That's a big shock. Anyways, dReAmy also reviewed…. Here is your hug!!**

**[Seamus rides in on a horse, his not-so-long hair]**

**J: He has no hair…**

**[windswept as he jumps down. He swaggers over to dReAmy, and after asking her permission, he takes her in his arms and hugs her…]**

**J:… Lilridinghood7, what was that? It was like an exert from a daggy romance novel.**

**L: It was not. It was romantic.**

**J: I thought you said you didn't write them.**

**L:… Well, I don't.**

**J: Whatever. You're busted now, so don't try to run away…**

**L: IT WASN'T MEE!!!**

**J: Stop being such a baby.**

**L: (mumbles) I'm not a baby…**

**J: Right. And with that, let's begin.**

**L: You need to tell them about all that boring stuff first.**

**J: Oh yeah. We put Draco Malfoy up a year (with the main characters) because…. You'll just have to find out….Also, but sadly, we don't own the Confessions of Georgia Nicolson. And we aren't making any money from it (nah duhhhh!).**

**L: We don't own Harry Potter either. We do, however, own our O.C's. **

**J: Oh and by the way (btw) here's the note codes for our characters.**

_Jas=italics, _Steph=underlined, George=normal, **Fred=bold**

**Enjoy!**

**L: Wait! Before you read, you must note this for later reference! The Lightbolt is a faster and more betterer broomstick than the Firebolt. So… yeah. Okay, now read!**

**JasPOV**

Can't wait! Hogsmede trip is tomorrow! It will be time for George's and mine's marvy plan to get the luuvre bunnies (i.e. Steph and Fred) to finally make a public show!

Oh dear god. Steph's too bust staring at Fredster eating his toast that she's pouring pumpkin juice ( Ick. I hate that stuff. Nearly vomited all over George when I tried it. Good times.) all over her cornflakes.

"Didn't know that pumpkin juice and cornflakes went together."

"What?" she questioned me before looking at her 'yummy' brekkie.

"I…er…was…" Excuses, excuses mon petite amie.

"Too busy staring at Freddie. Yeah we know." George bet me to teasing Steph about her 'secret' crush. She and Fred blushed. Awwww.

"God George. Didn't know your twin was a tomato animagus." Now Fred went as ginger as his hair.

"Owww!" Steph jumped ten centimetres into the air. Right. That was normal…for Steph.

"Ohmygiddygod'strousers! Sorry Stephie!" Fred was nearly in tears from guilt. Mwhahahahaha! Our plan was not to be foiled!

"It's 'kay." Now thy were giving lovey dovey eyes to each other. Oh God help us all… George held my hand under the table and I lost my train of thought….

"Fred. Please! Get a ruddy room!" Ginny was getting freaked and Ron was faking spewing.

" You can't say much 'bout you and Dean. Snogging all over the place." True. Ginny just rolled her eyes and pulled Dean away from the table. _Must be luurve luuvre…luurv_- Ron **and Harry** were giving death stares at Dean behind his back! Soon after, Fred and Steph left to go to the loo. Great excuse. George then started to do impressions of Percy in the shower. Quite hilarious actually.

"You both have DADA with Snape next. Being early would be good idea." Stupid Hermy! Stupid DADA with stupid Snape. Grrrrrrr.

"Don't worry Cummings, I'll sit next to you." George always knew how to make me smile (duhhh!).

"Not if I'm already taken!" Leaving George to be on his own I scampered off to find

the luuvre birds. Ohmygiddygod'strousers! They are holding hands like a couple getting married (but without the tears, crowds and kissing)!

"Are you two gonna skip class, or what?" Bleeding hell! George was right behind me!

"Sorry Jas." He whispered in my ear, I shivered. The bell rung and we swaggered off to class.

"Mr Weasley could you please move…NOT YOU!" Fred quickly sat back down as Snape turned back to George,

"Could you please move with…ahh…Miss Malfoy." Noo! Johanna Malfoy is bloody pain in the watsit! I will have to do telepathic notes (you write on one piece and it shows up on the other piece) to George. I share notes with George, Steph and Fred.

"Why sir?" George was all innocent-like as he picked up his stuff.

"Because you and Miss Cummings are the most disruptive in the class," that was our cue to put our heads downs in shame (mockingly of course!)

"and the Malfoys can show you a good example." Bloody bias man! The sneering Draco and Johanna Malfoy are the stupid 'I'm better 'coz I'm a Slytherin' (as if) type. For some extraordinary reason they think it's cool to show it off too.

"What's with the look Cummings?" Stupid git.

"Which one, the glare I'm giving you or…" I was cut off by Dr Grease's (Snape to his face) dagger glare. How extremely friendly. We are defiantly besties.

_How's Draco?_ I wrote after Snape paused to turn to the board. Otherwise I would miss out on important notes for the N.E.W.T.S (yes I am a bit of a Slack Alice*)

Being all 'My father gave me this' and 'You're more worthless than this'. Bloody Prick!

_You're not worthless! I wruuvre you! =P_

Awwww. Right back at ya!

**Is Snape boring, or is he boring….**

Fred!

Heyya guys, what we talkin' 'bout?

_Oh great. Now her as well._

Ooooooh was it a luurve note?

_Shut it Gregor!_

Right back at ya Cummings.

***Snigger***

*Snigger*

_What is with you two?_

Weird.

_OMG!_

**What?**

Yeah?

Ditto

_The Halloween dance is a coming up!_

**When?**

_Uhh… Halloween…two weeks away…=|_

**Man, George mate you better make a move on or all the goods will be gone.**

I then felt a piece of paper hit my head, George pointed to mouthing 'dance' as he swayed about in a waltz-like fashion on his seat, before pointing to himself. 'Yeah Okay' I mouthed back nodding my head. Yippee! I'm not a dateless Nigel for the Halloween dance (at least…)! Oh Yeah! Parr-tay! I whizzed though the rest of DADA without a single detention nor point taken. Unfortunately. The Sad-mister (Snivellis) decide that homework was a good idea. Oh ruddy well… Got a note from George

Tonight.7. Quidditch pitch. Stay warm. Poofta xx

Awwww. So cute. Better reply before he starts hyperventilating (like Steph, that bestie of my seriously has some problems…).

_It's a date xx._ I put a winking smiley face and luuvre heart next to it. He turned around, caught my eye and gave me the classic George 'grin with wink'.

_What's gonna happen?_

You'll just have to wait…=P

Oh goody (sarcasm intended).

**SPOV**

Dear Diary,

Guess where I am? Outside the bathroom… I don't know what that Weasley eats, but he's talking forever! My leg still really hurts from where Fred accidentally kicked it. I think he was aiming for Jas… Anyway it hurts heaps… I almost forgot! Today Jas and I found out about the Halloween dance and I can't wait! But you see, Fred hasn't asked me yet. Which is no biggie, I suppose he'll ask me soon right? Right? Oh my God, what he doesn't want to go with me? What if he wants to go with Hermione Granger instead! Oh my God! What if Fred's been going out with Hermione all this time and I never knew! But we kissed! No! He basically cheated on me, with that know-it-all and-

_Flush. _I heard the toilet flush (No shit…Literally! Hah! Oh my God I'm so full of lameness sometimes it just surprises me…)

Fred walked out.

"Now that we've got that out of the way-"

"You cheated on me with Hermione!"

"What!" Fred's eye's widened. That's when I realised… I was being a hypochondriac. All those thoughts about Hermione and Fred…

I laughed.

Fred looked at me funnily. Which made me laugh even harder.

"Stephie… are you feeling okay? Do you need taken up to the hospital wing?" I shook my head, my mouth open in silent laughter.

"You are the craziest person I've met so far, who isn't related to me."

"Wait til you meet Cassie, she's way craz-" I was cut off by Fred kissing me softly on the lips. Awwww… He was so romantic… As you could imagine, his kissed deepened quite a bit… Unfortunately, we were broken apart by a rather horrible smell.

"Yuck. What is that?" I coughed.

"I don't know," said Fred "But it wasn't me, so before you say anything-"

"I wasn't going to say anything. I do have tact, you know."

"What's _tact?_ Is it one of those new instant massaging web thingies?"

"No. Tact is where you know when an appropriate time to say stuff is. If you get my gist."

"I know what tact is. I'm not dumb…"

"Then… why did you ask?"

"Because I think you're cute when you try and explain stuff."

Fred smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I heard a cough and turned around. It wasn't any old cough. It was a Seamus Cough. Coughed by none other than Seamus. His eyes were wide, for the second time in a week, after walking in on our public displays of affection. Poor bugger.

"Hey Seamus." Fred waved.

"Fred." Seamus nodded.

"How's stuff…?" I said weakly. Fred laughed.

"Real smooth, Steph"

"I know, right?" I grinned. "Sorry Seam-" but he was gone

"Must've Disapperated…" Fred shrugged.

"But you can't Disapperate in Hog-"

"I know" Fred said simply. Then we kissed again. We parted and gazed longingly into each others eyes. Until…

"Are you two gonna skip class, or what?" GEORGE!

**Jas POV**

It is 6:50pm. How did I get the exact time? Well, I have been staring at the clock for 7 minutes… Not long 'coz I was studying, then I looked at my watch and was like _OMG I'll go in 7 minutes! _So I have been doodling on a piece of paper with my biro. Anyways, I picked up my stuff and left and sprinted to the Quidditch pitch to look for George.

How ruddy hard can it be to find a ranga on a deserted-ish drizzly Quidditch pitch? It's blooming hard, let me tell you. Aaah! Warm hands are covering my eyes!

"Wanna try and guess?"

"Don't need to guess, George." The hands flew off and I turned round. He looked puzzled and… what's that word again? Oh yeah… expectant.

"What?"

"What gave it away?"

"Your gorgey voice, George." He then realised that if I regarded him as my bestie (along with Steph and everybody else) that I would recognise his voice.

"So what are we going to do, again?" I had that question in my head all bloody day. I hope to God that he isn't going to play anymore games.

"I thought some Quidditch practise would be fun." He said, producing the Gryffindor Practising Quidditch Box typed thing. I gave him a wink.

"Accio Lightbolt!" I needed a broom, didn't I?

George stared at my broom, **(A/N: oo-er)** having never seen it up close before (**A/N: double oo-er)**, mumbling

"Accio Cleansweep." Poor bloke. Having a crappy broomstick isn't very fun.

"You can have a turn, if you like." I made it sound like as if he wouldn't. But Georgie was jumping up and down in his… well… he wasn't sitting, um well he was almost having a complete dither spaz standing up. Wow. He's normal.

"If you don't it's ok…" I added after fifty years of his spasm.

"No, no, no! I would luuvre to have a go on it!" Geez Louise. A tad excited aren't we?

"It don't come free." I patted my cheek. He leaned in. I twisted round so our lips touched. His hands wrapped around my waist and closer…then…BOOM we fell down, both stunned and breathless.

"Damn broom." George muttered, explaining our fall. I burst out laughing, George was quite before joining in my fit of laughter.

It took ten minutes for us to argue if we should practice beating or keeping.

Then, I had a brill idea.

"Bulbus Ignatius." A lit lightbulb suddenly appeared above my head. George jumped back.

"It's a spell that makes a lightbulb float wherever you point it. Steph and I made it up for good ideas."

"Ooooooooh. So what's your good idea?"

"Well we could start with keeping," this is because George wanted to start off with it.

"Then we swap to beating." He rolled his eyes before agreeing.

"Fine. Get up there already." He slapped my arse as he said it! Hey!

"Oi!!" He just grinned like a loon on loon…stuff. I grabbed the Cleansweep and set up to the goals, leaving mon idiot of le amie standing like a gobfish holding my Lightbolt.

"Earth to Poofta! Get your poofy arse up here already!" That made him jerk back to life.

"Aye, aye Captain!" I never realised how sexy George looked in his Quidditch robes. I just wanted to forget about practicing Quidditch and practice snogging instead! Alright Jassie, calm down. He's throwing the quaffle at you. Focus.

"And no goal for Georgie!"

"I was being soft on you Cummings! Watch it next time!" I gave him a wink.

Twenty minutes later we are: George-2, Jas-… well I can't really score goals no can I?

"Right Weasley, you had your fun."

"No I haven't!" He flew up to me and leaned in…

"I haven't even got my reward yet." His lips gently touched mine. Ooooooh my. I tilted in for more. I could snog like this forever. Even when it's my time. I would say, 'God, a few more decades please, give a few maybe…'. But the world isn't perfect…*sigh* and we parted.

"Right, where are those beater-stick-thingies?".

**J: Sorry about the long wait my dear readers…Two of the writers had a minor mix up with typing up this chapter.**

**L: I thought there is only two writers?**

**J: What about the other-one-who-sadly-doesn't-have-pen-name?**

**L: Ooooooh yeah….**

**J: BTW if your wondering, yes we do read Georgia Nicholson**

**L: …and it's fabbity, fab, fab.**

**J: …Fab…**

**L *Seamus Cough and awkward turtle*…**


	6. KaBOOM!

**A/N:**

**L: Welcome to another chapter of 'What If', a story of romance and comedy, involving two ordinary-**

**J: No. Seriously, Lilridinghood7, I think you should stop. **

**L: But-**

**J: No.**

**L: But-**

**J: Just get on with the hug, okay?**

**L: Okay. Thankyou to I love Fred for your fantastic reviews! This one is a tad more… well, I won't spoil it, I'll just let you read…**

**[Fred walks into a room and spots I love Fred standing there. He is filled with a sudden need to confess his love for I love Fred, so he moves over towards I love Fred and gets down on one knee.**

" **I love Fred," He says softly. "I felt the need to come over here, and confess my love for you!" And, after standing up very gracefully (for someone who is 6"3), he hugs I love Fred, and places a small kiss on her cheek.]**

**L: *Sniff sniff.* Wasn't that romantic?**

**J: Er, no… not reall-**

**L: I mean, he confessed his love for her! How sweet!**

**J: Erm… I guess, but-**

**L: I would DIE if Fred confessed his love for me! Seriously though, I would just melt in his arms… *sigh* **

**J: I'm more of a George person, to be honest.**

**L: … Really? I thought you were a Seamus person.**

**J: Whatever gave you that impression?**

**L: Err… I dunno. You just seem like a Seamus person, you know?**

**J: … No, Lilridinghood7, I don't know.**

**L: Is that why you failed Transfiguration? Because you didn't know?**

**J: How dare thy, I did **_**not**_** fail Transfiguration! Besides, it's not a real subject.**

**L: You're just saying that because you failed.**

**J: No I'm not. Transfiguration doesn't exist.**

**L: Then how did I pass?**

**J: You didn't because Transfiguration doesn't exist. Harry Potter isn't real, you know.**

**[Harry Potter enters the room, followed by Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley.]**

**HP: Hi, Harry Potter, nice to meet you. [holds out hand to be shook]**

**RW: Harry, why are we here?**

**HP: These people think we don't exist.**

**HG: *laughs* But that's absurd! Don't they read? If we didn't exist, then how would Voldemort have been vanquished?**

**L: *eye twitches* But… but… you… Fred… *faints***

**J: No way. This is just some weird joke, isn't it?**

**HP: No. We're real.**

**J: Then… does that mean that J.K doesn't own you?**

**HP: No, she still owns us.**

**J: … Could we also own you?**

**HP: No. Due to copyright laws, you can't own me. Sorry. **

**L: Where am I…? Jas.? Is that you? I had the strangest dream, that Harry and Hermione were- **

**HP: Yes? What were we doing?**

**L: *faint***

**[Ron's watch beeps loudly]**

**HG: Harry! We've got to go! It's almost 8:00pm, and Ginny will kill us if we miss dinner!**

**HP: Right. See you soon, then.**

**J: Okay… bye.**

Chapter 6

Jas POV

Whoa. Never thought Hogsmede was so small. The way everybody talked about it, it was like a normal town. But no, it's just some small village, like Bulls or something- the ones where you feel sorry for the people living there who have no lives. Fred and Steph disappeared into Zonko's.

"Got the radio?" George nudged me.

"Uhh… no I forgot it. Course I brought you wanker… jokes luuvre you!" I added after his hurt expression. He pulled me in for a quick smooch.

"For luck." Hah. Most likely we won't need it for Fred and Steph's "secret" relationship. I skipped into the store. Whoa! There are some good tricks and prank stuff here!

"Should we grab some stuff before the chaos happens?" George nodded. He had already grabbed some fake rubber wands. I looked round and grabbed a spell checking quill for goog reason and an ink spraying quill for…. Uh… whoever it will be! Mwhahahahaha!

I racked up the speaker system (I had transfigured it from an old set of boxes hehe!) and pressed play, remix of bonkers and 22 (Steph's fav songs). George and I boogied over to the fireworks, we threw lit one everywhere.

Ooooooooh! This one says 'Extra explosive, Extra loud, Extra extravaganza!'

"George! Looky here!"

"Wicked!" His eyes widen and he lit the fuse.

"Run, Georgie, run!" George grabbed my hand as we raced off, counting down…

"10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1!"

"KABOOOOOOMMMMM!" half of Zonko's went up in smoke.

"Wicked!" George and I chorused as we ran back to inspect our doing.

Our mouths dropped 5 feet, and our eyes widened, whether it was it was shock, triumph, or just plain disgust. Steph and Fred were snogging it hardcore. They must have snogged like that at lest twice before, so we just proved it. Mwhahahahaha… ha!

"Lets go tell everyone!" I tried to race off, but George had me round the waist. It was like running on a bloomin' treadmill. So I turned around, jumped, wrapped my legs round him and slowly drew my head in for a kiss… or so he thought, I held my face an inch from his, our eyes gazing and sparks of unknown energy flew from all about… then… our lips met. We heard wolf whistles and 'get a room's.

We finally broke, just to hear the newly public luuvre birds trampling out of (what was) the joke shop.

"Run, Jassie, run!" We sprinted to the weird tea shop to spread the news of a new couple… which wasn't us! God half the bloody school knew by now!

"Fred Weasley and Steph Gregor are dating!" I shouted the shop erupted in applause, whistles, 'awwws' and 'I told you so!''s. Quite hilarious really. I saw the newly… luuvrers… you know what I mean, leave the Three Broomsticks. Good. Next stop.

"C'mon Georgie, a butterbeer for celebration! He amazingly (not) got my subtle nudge.

"Yes Miss!" He saluted and I rolled my eyes as we swaggered into the Broom Sticks. We walked to the bar where the barmaid was having a hard time getting all the orders. Suddenly my skirt flew up from wind that someone had cast (no I didn't fart. Ewww. I don't do them. Yuck).

"That's 20 galleons, pay it up guys!"

Oh. My. God. They were betting on what my underwear was (semi-thong which says 'sexy' in some sort of sparkly sequins for the record)!

"Hand over the money mate. That's my girlfriend you're betting on." George had walked up to the guilty bunch of seventh year males; Marcus Flint was one of them. Must be Slytherins. Retards.

"Why, what you gonna do Weasel?" Flint is mocking being scared. The Broomsticks was now silent.

"You're asking one, personally I say best but beside the point, who makes teachers life hell, what I would do?" George raised his eyebrows, crossed his arms and tapped his foot. Ooooooh. Marcus Flint and crew are in a hell deep of trouble…

"By the way…" George looked round the you-could-hear-a-pin-drop silent bar.

"My twin, Fredrick Weasley is now dating Stephanie Gregor." And with that, he ushered me out of the shop, following me close behind.

"C'mon Jas," He was dragging me towards the remains of Zonko's.

"I need to show you something."

**SPOV**

Dear Diary,

Zonko's joke shop is so cool! Wait, it's 'was' now. Because someone set fire to a box of fireworks. You're not an idiot. You can guess what happened. I will, however, give you a clue: KA-BOOM! Yes, I am unhappy to say that this afternoon Zonko's joke shop exploded. And, contrary to what I know you are thinking, I can honestly say that I didn't do it.

At least, I don't think I did. I was there, though. But I wasn't really… well, I wasn't really paying attention. I was sort of busy. Kissing Fred. It was soooo romantic, too. First we were standing there looking at Clustering Cockroaches (ew?) then, a remix of "22" and "Bonkers" starts playing (yeah, not so romantic, but God. What do you expect? Pavarotti?) which are my two favourite songs at the mo'.

And then, someone pushes me on top of Fred. Then, get this, he _catches_ me, slides his hands around my waist, and we kiss. _Just_ as the fireworks go off. It was really romantic, except for the fact that everyone else in the shop were running around, screaming their heads off as a small fire had started over near the joke quills.

I thought I heard someone sing: "It must be luurve, luurve, luuuurve". But I was most likely imagining things.

Anyway, so then Fred stopped the kiss (aww.), and whispered something in my ear. I wasn't really sure what he said because of all the high pitched squealing. Plus, you know, my hearing isn't that great. It's all that loud music, I swear!

"What?" I yelled.

He replied. I still couldn't hear him.

"What?"

I heard something that sounded like 'you' but I couldn't hear him.

"What?" I yelled.

He shook his head and mouthed _don't worry_. Then he took my hand and lead me out of the burning store. But I _really_ wanted to know what he'd said. So I asked him, once we got out of the shop.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"Please tell me…"

"No."

"But-"

"No. I feel like a Butterbeer. Come on." He dragged me into the Three Broomsticks.

"I wonder where Jas and George are?" he wondered (my genius astounds me, sometimes. Honestly. I wake up and I am astounded.)

I wondered about that a little, too. But the majority of my wondering was on what Fred said. Or what he didn't say…

"What did you _say_?"

"I said, I wonder where-"

"No, I mean… before." I asked persistently. "Tell me. Now. Please."

He sighed. "Why do you want to know?"

"Because I… I feel guilty."

"Guilty?"

"Yeah." I replied. "About my horrible hearing. And my knack for ruining the moment."

Fred laughed "The… moment?"

I nodded. "You told me _at that moment_ and I ruined it. I ruined your moment."

"You ruined my moment?" Fred raised his eyebrows.

"Yup." I nodded. "Now tell me."

"I suppose you did…" Fred mused, totally ignoring my question.

"So… are you going to-"

"No." Fred grinned. Then he kissed me. It was just a quick peck on the cheek, but I felt my heart flutter. God, I love Fred. Though I'd never tell him. He's not into all that mushy, yucky, girly stuff.

We finished our Butterbeer and left the Three Broomsticks. Everything was going perfectly, until disaster struck:

"Crud!" I swore (though it wasn't that explict. I rarely ever say worse than 'shit') "I left my mobile phone in Zonko's!"

Fred narrowed his eyes.

"The little rectangle with numbers all over it?" I tried.

"Oh." Fred said with a tone of realisation. Oh my God, that was totally lame. How about: "Oh" Fred realised. Is that better? Oh, whatever.

Anyway, so Fred realised what a mobile was, and how important mine is (I call my mum every night to see how she is going in New Zealand) and he turned around (dragging me along. Honestly, what am I, a lawnmower? Hang on, you don't drag them, you push them…) and stood outside the shop.

"Okay, so here's my plan-"

"You have a plan for getting a phone from the ruins of a joke shop?" I asked.

"I have a plan for everything." Fred smiled cheekily. What was going on in his head, I can't even begin to think of…

"So you even have a plan if… if a giant robot alien came and squished us?"

"Yes. I have a plan for everything. Now, I suggest we-"

"So, like, just say the TARDIS comes, and drops off Ianto and The Master-"

Fred bit his lip and thought. "Is a TARDIS a spaceship?"

"Basically."

"Yeah, well, I've got a plan for that."

"Okay, now what about-"

"I have a plan for everything. Now, if you want to get your phone back _today…_" Fred raised his eyebrows.

"Right. So, what's the plan, Captain?"

"Erm… well, you grab your mobile, and I take a look around and see what the damage is."

"Right. Sounds good. Very complicated."

"Oh yes. Extremely."

"Is that… sarcasm?" I asked, wearing a mask of mock-shock.

"No. Not at all…" Fred said, sarcastically. He winked and walked into the joke shop. I followed.

"Ooh! There it is!" I grabbed my phone from where it had dropped out of my pocket. It was undamaged from the fire, which had only burnt down one side of the store.

"This place could probably be rebuilt…" I mused.

I got no reply.

"Fred? Hellooo?" I called out.

Again, I got no reply.

I was getting seriously creeped out. Where was he? I crept silently over to the other side of the shop.

"Fred?" I called out weakly.

Suddenly, someone grabbed me from behind. I jumped about 1000 feet and swung around to face my attacker. I was shaking, as I looked and saw… a shock of red hair. It was Fred. The ruddy bastard…

"Ugh! You… Ugh!" I was still shaking a little and my heart was beating faster than normal.

"Come on, Stephie. You have to admit," Fred continued to laugh "it was pretty funny."

I imagined my face as I swung around, and let out a little laugh. It _would_ have been pretty funny…

"Okay, it was funny." I rolled my eyes, but I couldn't wipe the grin off my face. "But don't ever do it again…"

"Oh, I won't. That one was revenge."

"Revenge?"

"Yup. _You _ruined my moment." Fred smiled smugly. "And now I ruined yours. Well," he added, after stroking his non-existent beard that seemed to be as long as Dumbledore's. "I didn't exactly ruin your _moment,_ but I did get you back."

"Yeah. You definitely got me back." I sighed.

I was falling in love with Fred. And it was the greatest thing ever.

He smiled. "Come on, I'll show you the secret passageway into Honeydukes." He grabbed my hand, and I followed him. Happily.

**A/N: **

**J: Okay, so this story has abandoned, we caught in holidays and exams and so as there is two writers it has been harder to get this chappie up.**

**WE ARE SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!**

***both writers go down on their knees and start grovelling for forgiveness***

**L: Yeah, we are soooo sorry! **

**J: Really sorry.**

**L: Really, really, really, really, really sorry.**

**J: Like, I mean REALLY sorry.**

**L: REALLY SORRY GUYS!**

**J: Okay. So that's clear then? If it's not, here it is again…**

**L: We. Are. So. Sorry. About. Our. Story. Being. Delayed.**

**J: Really sorry.**

**L: But don't stop reading!**

**J: Or reviewing!**

**L: Please! We love your reviews…**

**J: Yesh, we luurve your beautiful comments.**

**L: Okay, so, what have we covered this lesson?**

**J: 1. We're sorry.**

**L: 2. We're sorry.**

**J: 3. Don't stop reading.**

**L: 4. Don't stop reviewing. **

**J: Okay, so, no homework, 'cause you've all behaved so well…**

**L: So, so well. : D**

**J: Tres tres well…**

**L: Oh. My. God. Guys, I've just had THE greatest idea!**

**J: This can't be good…**

**L: *ignores rude comment* What if…**

**J: Yeah?**

**L: You guys…**

**J: Yeah…?**

**L: Answer…**

**J: YEAH?**

**L: This question: what do YOU think of the relationships between Jas + George and Steph + Fred so far…?**

**J: … Okay. Just an initiative to get you lot reviewing.**

**L: Cause we need reviews… *holds basket filled to brim with reviews from gorgey fans* **_**my precious…**_

**J: Right. So… Actually. We're not going to post another chapter until we get 15 or plus reviews.**

**L: So get typing! And we'll just sit back and watch Torchwood and Life on Mars (which we do NOT own, just to be clear.)…**

**J: Until you lot can meet our standards…**

**L: Oh God, I feel illegal now.**

**J: Why?**

**L: I don't know. It seems as if we are asking for money in return for our services.**

**J: Reviews are not money, Lilridinghood7.**

**L: Yeah well… so's your face!**

**J: *shakes head* you are past sad. You are now officially DEPRESSING.**

**L: OMG, EastEnders has been depressing lately… but we get it SIX MONTHS after Billy Shakespeare land. Imagine that! Over here, Christian and Syed are still not dating! Grr… wish they'd just get together….**

**J: Lil, this is a HARRY POTTER fanfic. The EastEnders fanfics are over in the TV section.**

**L: Well… So's-**

**J: DON'T say 'so's your face'.**

**L: Well… okay.**

**J: That's all folks!**

**L: See you in 15 (or more) reviews time!**

**J: S'laters!**

**L: Tatty bye!**


End file.
